Recuerdame
by My SunSet
Summary: eli salio a dar un paseo de patrullaje , pero es raptado por blakk y convertido en un monstruo, lo se mal summary. ¿reviews?
1. por olvidadiso

Holiwis perdón otra vez si me tarde en subir fic, pero e VUELTO y nunca me ire y comenzamos este raro y a la vez meloso (como siempre), nueva historia y les advierto que es totalmente ELIXIE (esto ya es típico de mi ¿no creen?) nos leemos abajito. Y les quiero dar un aviso ELI Y TRIXIE ya son NOVIOS . COMENSEMOS YA!

_El amor no es más que una emoción _humana, es cariño que todos los seres vivos sentimos dentro de uno, hasta que al punto que el primer gesto de un recién nacido llego a ser el abrazo, ¿Cómo una persona cambia? No sé sabe , aunque lo que lo causa tal acción es el odio y la ira ,¿cómo? de unos ojos azul celestes que irradian seguridad y calor a unos rojisos de temor, odio e inseguridad , a veces la avaricia controla a las personas mientras que otros son sus límites los que los impulsan a llegar a hacer barbaridades inimaginables ,al final de cuentas …que importa y siempre la misma usada frase ¨te amo no puedo vivir sin ti¨ porque nada nuevo como…¨lo soportaría si no existiera, pero existe ¨

PDV ELI:

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Estaba durmiendo en mi habitación cuando comencé a oler que algo se quemaba , pero me di cuenta de que lo que se quemaba era mi pantalón.

FIN PDV ELI:

Eli corria por toda su habitación tratando de apagar el pequeño incendio en su ropa cuando lo logro miro hacia un lado y vio que burpy se estaba riendo a carcajadas

¿burpy? ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo eli con un tono agudo e indignado, la pequeña babosa solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no sabía nada de que decía su lanzador, pero mentia.

_FLASH BACK:_

Nuestra amiga burpy intentaba despertar a su lanzador ,porque tenía mucha hambre (a esta babosa les da unos antojitos en la madrugada jeje) pero a este solo se le escuchaban salir de su garganta ronquidos y más ronquidos , intentaba todo por despertarlo le daba pequeñas bofetadas en la mejilla, chillaba pero nada ,hasta que decidió posarse en su hombro y comenzarle a chillar por milésima vez ,eli solo levanto el brazo y en un movimiento sorpresivo eli lanzo a burpy por los aires hacia el otro lado de la habitación accidentalmente mientras dormía , burpy se levanto un poco adolorida y volvió a hacer un intento pero este era más bien interpretado como una pequeña venganza por lo sucedido y entonces comenzó a incendiar los shorts de eli y al parecer funciono su pequeña treta.

_FIN FLASH BACK:_

eli solo levanto a burpy y salió de su habitación , no le importo solo tener puesto sus shorts sin su camisa ya que pensó que a estas horas de la mañana nadie estaría despierto, pero tal vez se equivocaba. (ay! Presiento elixie y recuerden que eli y trix son NOVIOS en este fic)

trixie se había levantado unos 10 minutos antes , y estaba tomando un vaso de leche para probar si el mito de la leche te ayuda a dormir que le conto eli era verdad, hasta que escucho unos pasos aproximándose hacia ella se volteo para encontrar con.

Eli! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Dijo trix sorprendida al ver al lanzador.

Es que burpy tenía hambre y le vine a dar de comer…dijo acercándose a ella para besarla pero ella se alejo un poco lo cual le extraño a eli tal actitud de su novia.

Eli amor , ahhmm…, dijo trix un poco sonrojada.

si ¿Qué sucede?, dijo eli pensando si tenía mal aliento o se veía espantoso en esta madrugada.

Ehmm ,est-ass se-mmi-desnu-do, dijo trix tartamudeando sin apartarle la mirada a eli , este solo miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió porque se le había olvidado por completo que solo traia la parte debajo de su pijama y comenzó a sonrojarse.

Ahmmmm? , Eli buscaba las palabras pero por la verg_**ü**_enza tenía un nudo en la garganta, entonces el muy gallina (XD JEJE) salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación dejando a una trix confundida y a la vez avergonzada y llevándose consigo a un burpy hambriento.

EN LOS PENSAMIENTO DE TRIXIE:

_-Este shane si que esta bueno . _( soy una pervertida no me molesten ;- )

En la habitación de eli:

Eli estaba bocaarriba en su cama y con su almohada encima de su cabeza .

Aghh!, decía eli un poco pensativo por lo sucedido, burpy solo lo miraba con cara de que _¨lo jodistes todo amigo ¨ _eli se quedo pensando en lo sucedido con trix hasta que su reloj dio las 9:00

Eli decido levantarse se vistió y salió de su habitación ,se detuvo cuando vio a trix y a kord jugando un videojuego en la sala ,camino hacia la cocina sin voltear y se sirvio un vaso con jugo, kord vio la actitud extraña de eli porque siempre él decía ¨_buenos dias_¨ y no perdió el tiempo en preguntarle ¿Qué le pasaba? Eli solo volteo y miro a trix sin decir nada.

Nada solo Voy a salir a patrullar, vuelvo temprano, dijo eli dejando el vaso vacio en el fregadero.

Te acompañamos, dijo kord

No, prefiero ir solo, si no les molesta. Dijo eli

Como quieras amigo, dicho esto kord volvió a su juego con trixie, mientras eli se dirijia hacia el garaje logro escuchar algo o mejor dicho a al quién.

Eli! espera , llamo trixie a eli ,este solo se volteo y sonrio

Solo te queria decir que lo si… ,antes de poder sequir eli la interrumpió.

Lo siento por que Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto trix por …aquello tu sabes, dijo eli .

Tranquilo , ya no importa eso.

Pero algo trix, eso nunca paso ¿ok? Dijo eli en un murmuro y trixie solo asintió.

Bueno , cuidate y te quiero sano y salvo para cuando regreses . dijo trixie un poco maternal

Ya te estás pareciendo a mi mama trix. Los dos rieron por ese comentario del shane, eli miro que trix estaba distraída mirando como kord intentaba romper su record se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a trix , esta sonrio y volviendo a su juego con kord se despidieron ambos, mientras eli caminaba hacia el garaje escucho a un troll gritar…

¡ARGHH! ¡MALDITO JUEGO! …ahmm? ¿otra partida trix? Dijo kord frustrado, trix solo asintió y los dos se sentaron en el sillón a comenzar una nueva partida.

Eli solo negó con la cabeza y salió del garaje en su mecha pensando ¨_ese troll nunca cambiara_¨

PDV ELI:

Fui hacia la caverna comercial a pasear y relajarme de el trabajo de un shane , estaba estacionando mi mecha cuando escuche unos disparos en la entrada del centro comercial tome mi arma y me escondi detrás de mi meca me asome para ver de quien se trataba , me sorprendi al ver quien era

_¿que estará haciendo el aquí? _dije en mi mente , pero me salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz TETRICA que me decía _¨eli shane, sal de allí¨ _ así que decidi salir de mi ¨escondite¨, me estaban apuntando unos 25 guardias de blakk y uno de sus secuases.

_FIN PDV ELI:_

Eli miraba para todos lados para ver si encontraba una salida , hasta que dos guardias aparecieron detrás de él y lo sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos para no dejar que se les escapara , eli forcejeaba para salir pero no podía .

¡AGHRR! SUELTAME! ! MALDITO IDIOTA ¡,le grito eli a uno de los guardias forcejeando mas , el guardia solo le dio un puñetazo en el estomago causando que este soltara un gemido de dolor.

el ¨secuas ¨ de blakk se le acerco a eli y le apunto con su lanzadora y le dijo…

Adiós eli shane - dijo el supuesto sujeto riendo malvadamente y presiono el gatillo expulsando a una carnero malvada que se aproximaba hacía eli , eli estaba ¨casi¨ indefenso no podía hacer nada hasta que…

LO SIENTO POR DEJARLOS EN LA DUDA DE QUIEN ERA EL SUPUESTO ATACANTE DE ELI Y QUIEN LO HIBA A AYUDAR Y TAMBIEN POR LO CORTO , Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA SUBIRE LA PROXIMA PARTE PRONTO (JEJE PRONTO) Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

PREGUNTA : ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE SEA EL TIPO QUE ESTABA ATACANDO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL? UHHH TAL VEZ SE LAS DEJE COMPLICADA. (LES DARE UNA PISTA , BLAKK LE DIJO EN UN EPISODIO ¨…PORQUE DIJISTES QUE TENIAMOS A ELI SHANE¨)

ADIÓS ! DE PARTE UNA DE LAS MILLONES DE AMANTES DE LOS CUPCAKES DE CHOCOLATE. ;) lol


	2. la transformación

Holiwis y algo …nuevo capítulo ¡ lo se que la parte medio ¨elixie¨ algunos la entendieron otros no pero para esto esta fanfiction para expresarse libremente jeje . y acontinuación sabran quien es el atacante de eli (una anónima lo adivino en los comentarios) y estará mi primer oc espero que les guste.

ANTERIORMENTE:

¡_sueltame ¡maldito idiota! _, _le grito eli a uno de los guardias_ _forcejeando más_, _el guardia solo le dio un puñetazo en el estomago causando que eli solo gimiera de dolor._

_el diablos nacho _(ese es el supuesto secuas hice un juego en el otro capítulo a ver si lo adivinaban )_ nacho se le acerco a eli y le apunto con su lanzadora …_

_adiós eli shane_- _dijo nachos riendo malvadamente y presiono el gatillo liberando a una_ _carnero malvada que se aproximaba hacia eli_, _eli estaba ¨casi¨ indefenso no podía hacer nada hasta que…_

continuación:

una demoledora se acerco y antes de que la carnero malvada impactara contra eli la desvio hacia un lado dándole tiempo a eli para darle un puño en la cara a uno de los guardias y una patada al otro quedando libre tomo su lanzadora y le lanzo una fosforo a nachos dejándolo ciego por el momento y miro hacia un par de arboles y logro divisar a una chica cargando una babosa en su lanzadora el supuso que ella lo habia salvado –oye! ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto eli a la muchacha , ella se coloco una capucha que tapaba su cara y se volteo para mostrar solo la parte de debajo de su cara-connie y eso no te importa y algo te salve la vida ,de nada- dijo para después irse , eli no logro verla mejor porque se había esfumado pero no termino aún nachos lo estaba apuntando con otra malvada , eli en un acto lanzo a burpy causando una distracción para poder escapar y entro al centro comercial, para refugiarse , nachos comenzó a seguirlo .

pov connie:

unos minutos antes en el centro comercial:

una chica morena de unos 15 años ,con ojos verdes-amarillentos ,cabello miel ondulado , con una blusa fugsia y unos short de mezclilla , unas botas y una babosa electroshock en su hombro, estaban paseando por el centro comercial.

¿Dónde estará la tienda de comida para babosa?- dije mirando a mi babosa electroshock que estaba en mi hombro , ella apunto hacía una tienda cerca de hay, me hiba dirigiendo hacia el establecimiento cuando escuche unos disparos , mire hacia la entrada del centro comercial y veía a personas gritando y escapando de algo, todo el edificio se quedo vacio, camine hacia la salida y note a unos secuaces de blakk acorralando a un muchacho y decidi salir a ayudarlo.

Fin pov connie

En el presente:

Pov eli:

Estaba detrás de un puesto de comida pero me preguntaba -¿Qué querra nachos en el centro comercial?- logre ver a nachos y le dispare a sierra pero este la esquivo y lanzo una granada cerca del puesto de comida en el que estaba, me asuste y salí corriendo de mi ¨refugio¨ la babosa exploto haciendo una gran bola de humo que no dejaba ver nada, y utilice eso para una pequeña ventaja.

Fin pov eli:

-nachos! que ironía destrosastes un puesto de nachos jaja- le dijo eli para sacarle el colmo, nachos solo gruño y dispara una electroshock que eli logro esquivar, pronto todo el espacio se lleno de humo por la explosión de aquella babosa granada, eli utilizo esa distracción para intentar detener a nachos , nacho escucho una lanzadora y supo quien se le acercaba por la espalda , se volteo y en un movimiento se agacho y le dio una patada por los tobillos a eli haciendo que este soltara su lanzadora , se levanto un poco adolorido , ahora ya no hiban a pelear con babosas, eli solto el primer puño que nacho logro esquivar , nachos le dio un puñetazo a eli en el estomago , haciendo que este se retorciera en el piso de dolor, nachos comenzó a patearlo por las costillas mientras eli se estaba quedando inconciente por el dolor y nachos se alejo de eli ,el se logro levantar con dificultad , llamo la atención de nachos y cuando este se volteo eli le dio una patada baja (si saben a que me refiero) diablos solo rio maléficamente ,lo que dejo a eli un poco confundido.

-eres tan patético eli shane- dijo nachos de darle un puñetazo a eli en el rostro dejándolo sangrando de la boca e inconsiente. Nachos lo tomo y lo llevo inconciente hacia industrias blakk

En industrias blakk:

Blakk estaba convirtiendo más babosas en malvadas , cuando noto que alguien entraba a su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres Morris? Estoy trabajando- le pregunto blakk sin voltearse a verlo

En eso entro nachos a la oficina de blakk trajendo consigo a un shane desmayado

-señor blakk- dijo nachos llamando la atención de blakk , este se volteo y nachos tiro al shane al suelo .

-eli shane!- Dijo sorprendido blakk al ver a eli- cumplistes con tu parte ,yo pensaba que otra vez me dirías que escapo-dijo blakk recordando las últimas veces que nachos volvía con malas noticias para blakk.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – pregunto Morris refiriéndose al shane - eso? yo tengo algo preparado para el- blakk no quería revelar detalles sobre su plan pero haría que eli shane cambiara de opinión- ¡LLEVENLO A UNA CELDA!- grito blakk e inmediatamente nachos tomo a eli y lo llevaron a una celda –_pronto eli shane sufrirá-_ dijo blakk en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba transformando mas babosas en malvadas.

EN EL REFUGIO SHANE:

ARGHH!-grito un troll- trixie sting ¡ te juro que cuando…-dijo kord haciendo unas muecas con el rostro y con sus manos como si estuviera ahorcando a al quién.

-kord, si lo se me quieres ahorcar por volverte a ganar-dijo trix ya cansada por que kord a tenido la misma actitud durante las últimas 7 partidas que trix a ganado.

-Kord? ¿tú has visto a eli? No ha vuelto desde hace horas-dijo trix con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-Trix , ya sé que él es tu novio y todo eso pero te estás preocupando mucho por eli ,el se puede cuidar solo.-aclaro kord para relajar un poco a trixie y hacerla entrar en razón.

-tienes razón, no me debería preocupar mucho, pero…siento un mal presentimiento que algo malo le ésta pasando. Dijo trix cabizbaja.

-no te preocupes eli estará bien, ¿Qué es lo malo que le pueda pasar? Que blakk lo capture y lo convierta en uno de sus secuaces (yo: kord te quiero matar ahora! , darklovely99: ya Connie deja a kord tranquilo y continua con el fic no puedo esperar más!) .

-sí, tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir ya tengo sueño- dijo trix bostezando y levantándose para ir a su habitación

-hasta mañana trix- dijo kord despidiéndose de la pelirroja.

Hasta luego que descanses bien. Dijo trixie entrando a su cuarto.

A LA MAÑANA SIQUIENTE:

Trixie se levanto y salió de su cuarto miro a la puerta del cuarto de eli y se preguntaba si el ya volvió, trixie se aproximaba hacia el cuarto de eli para ver si él estaba allí hasta que los nervios le ganaron y se alejo ,bajo las escaleras ,se sento en el sillón y comenzó a ver la tv, cambiando canales trixie dejo las noticias y en la cual estaban hablando de un supuesto hecho sucedido ayer por la mañana en la caverna comercial. Trixie quedo pasmada al ver en la pantalla una imagen de la lanzadora de eli toda dañada y un poco quemada

¡eli!- grito trix despertando a kord y pronto (que raro que pronto este despierto jeje) ellos bajaron de las escaleras asustados y vieron que trix estaba llorando.

Trix!-dijeron al uniso al ver a trix llorando.

¿Qué sucede? Trix- pregunto kord, ella solo lloro mas y apunto hacia la pantalla , kord y pronto no dijeron nada al ver porque que trix estaba llorando.

Ellos estaban consolando a trix cuando la reportera de la televisión dijo un anuncio…

-atención a los televidentes ,nuestro equipo afirma que eli shane nuestro joven héroe sique vivo ya que no hayamos sus restos en la escena ,solo encontramos su lanzadora y unos cuantos tubos para babosas rojos y azules , pero esperamos a eli shane siga vivo, desde aquí informa amanda baigorria para tv slug noticias.

-eli sique vivo!-grito pronto

-tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo decidido el troll –pero…¿por dónde empezamos?.

En ese momento pasaron unas entrevistas a unos testigos ,en la pantalla apareció una chica de unos 15 años ,morena (mi oc) y apareció la reportera haciendole unas preguntas..

-señorita nos podría decir su nombre y si nos podría decir usted vio algo sospechoso-

-me llamo connie y solamente ayude a ese chico eli shane a escapar de unos guardias de blakk eso es todo y luego me fui dejándolo pelear con un tipo horrendo y tenebroso de piel color crema y ojos rojos. Dijo Connie para después irse.

-EL DIABLOS NACHOS- dijo pronto con suspenso.

-Tenemos que ir a industrias blakk para rescatar a eli- dijo trix decidida

-pero ellos ya sabrán que vamos a rescatarlo ¿no deberíamos pedir unos refuerzos extras?-dijo kord

-tienes razón ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver esa tal Connie para que nos de algo de información –sujirio pronto a toda la banda , quienes asintiero y salieron en sus mecha-bestias a pedir ayuda de connie

EN LAS INDUSTRIAS BLAKK:

Eli había despertado en el suelo de una celda y le dolía horriblemente la cabeza (claro después de esa paliza que te dio nachos , eli) se levanto y miro hacía todos lados luego logro ver a unos guardias vigilando su celda y noto que traian el uniforme de los secuaces de blakk. Eli se preguntaba en su cabeza ¿porque? y ¿Cómo? Estaba en industrias blakk pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pisadas que se acercaban

-eli shane con que ya despertastes- dijo blakk mirando a eli con una sonrisa maligna.

-blakk ! sáqueme de aquí ahora!- exigió eli, blakk solo negó con la cabeza.

-está bien pero te sacare no para liberarte, si no para hacerte una propuesta- esa respuesta dejo a eli confundido.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?- pregunto eli con rabia

- es algo pequeño, te ofresco si quieres ser uno de mis secuases- dijo blakk con simplicida

-¡nunca! Jamás trabajare para usted!- dijo eli reusandose a aceptar la ¨propuesta¨ de blakk.

-entoces no tengo otra opción… o tal vez si- eso último que dijo blakk asusto a eli , pero el solo podía pensar en trix en ese momento. Cuando sabía que algo pasaría o estaba mal , pensar en su amada novia lo relajaba ,esos ojos esmeraldas lo volvían loco y lo hacían perder la cordura y esos labios rojos era como una droga para el besarlos, pero ahora el estaba triste al saber que no la tenía cerca de el.

Blakk lo llevo a su oficina sequido de unos guardias que sostenían a eli por los brazos y lo amarraron en una mesa, por los pies y los brazos.

-AGHR! ¡ BLAKK! SUELTAME GRANDISIMO IMBECIL! (que vocabulario eli), eli trataba de desatarse forcejeando pero no podía.

-espero que disfrutes tus últimos segundos conciente eli shane- dijo blakk acercándose hacia el eli en un acto de ¨irrespeto¨ le escupió a blakk en la cara este solo se limpio y rio malvadamente.

-morris traeme la aguja- le ordeno blakk a su mano derecha, el pelirrojo trajo un trapo blanco y lo desenvolvio revelando una aguja de unos 20 centimetros, blakk la tomo e introdujo dentro de la aguja un liquido rojo fuerte.

-¡BLAKK! ¿!ESO ES AGUA OSCURA!? –pregunto eli alarmado al ver el liquio rojo.

-sí, así es eli shane, pero esta es una fórmula especial que trabaje por meses para lograr su perfección, pero lo único que me falta para verificar su eficacia es a un voluntario.

Eli se comenzó a aterrar al entender a lo que se referia blakk con un ¨voluntario¨ el comenzó a forcejear más y más hasta que ya no pudo más ,blakk se le acerco y en un movimiento le entero fuertemente toda la aguja en el brazo izquierdo de eli, este solo grito de dolor al sentir la aguja atravesándole la piel y enterrándose en si, podía sentir como algo viscoso estaba recorriendole las venas de su brazo y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, eli solo se retorcía en aquella mesa de acero y lo único que él estaba conciente era recordar escuchar la voz de su trix ,mientras de fondo podía escuchar a blakk riéndose con fuerza mientras lo veía sufrir, de repente eli dejo de moverse y retorcerse y se quedo inmóvil . todos en la sala pensaban que por aquella inyección de blakk lo había asesinado. Hasta que eli abrió los ojos y se colocaron de un rojo oscuro y su piel se palideció, eli logro romper las cintas de acero que lo tenían atado a la mesa y se levanto, se acerco a blakk y se arrodillo en una rodilla en señal de respeto, blakk quedo atónito por tal acción del shane pero igual complacido al tener a un shane de su lado, eli se levanto e hiso una revrencia.

-eli shane ¿Qué te parece si les mostramos a tus amigos como te …¨mejore¨?-dijo blakk mirando a eli, este solo asintió y salieron al refugio shane.

**Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia se que traumatice a algunos con esta ultima parte hasta yo tendre pesadillas con esto jaja, y decidi montarlo hoy y no la próxima semana por que tenia inspiración hoy y darklovely99 me lo pidió que lo subiera hoy y espero sus reviews, y espero que les haya gustado mi oc .**

**Saludos de la reina de lo meloso.**


	3. recreso a la normalidad

3 capítulo siii! Espero que les haya traumatizado la ultima parte de mi anterior capítulo jejeje y espero que les guste esta nueva entrega de ¨eli, recuérdame¨ en este capítulo ya entenderán el titulo del fic y espero como siempre sus reviews (algunos no entendieron pero ya lo verán) no leemos abajo .

**Con lo que queda con la banda de shane : (xd)**

Trix, kord y pronto montaron sus mechas-bestias y salieron del refugio al refugio de Connie cuando llegaron estacionaron sus mechas-bestias afuera y tocaron la puerta apareció la misma chica que vieron en la televisión.

-hola, algo se les sirve- dijo la chica

-sí, disculpe, nosotros somos la banda de shane y ¿tú eres esa la chica que entrevistaron en la tele sobre aquel caso del secuestro de eli shane?- pregunto pronto-¿Cómo es que te llamabas…?-se pregunto otra vez pronto.

-connie,-completo la muchacha- si esa soy yo y ¿Qué buscan ustedes aquí?-pregunto connie

-necesitamos tu ayuda para recatar a eli porque uno de los secuaces de blakk lo capturo- dijo trix cabizbaja.

-ella es su novia ¿verdad?- pregunto Connie a los demás del grupo como si nada.

-¿Cómo supistes?- respondió trix a su pregunta.

-no lo ves es demasiado obvio que te gusta , y eso que te acabo de conocer-afirmo Connie con un tono un poco obvio.

-¿entonces… nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto el troll

-¿es muy peligroso? Pregunto la chica .

-eso supongo-respondio trix.

-entonces…estoy adentro! Pero solo los ayudare no quiero ser parte de la banda-dijo Connie, los demás asintieron , Todos salieron al refugio y llegaron en unos 10 minutos…

-whoo! ¿ustedes viven aquí?, es impresionante!-dijo Connie al entrar y ver el refugio

-sip ,pero antes..-dijo pronto sacando un escarabajo del horno-¿Quién quiere comer?

-yo solo comeré tu asquerosa comida solo porque tengo hambre-aseguro kord sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¡HEY!-grito pronto por el comentario del troll ,kord solo rio.´

Se sentaron a comer, pero trix no tocaba su comida solo jugaba con el tenedor pensativa .

-trix se que te estás preocupando por eli, pero te aseguro que él estará bien (yo: si kord te lo aseguro, no entiendo porque en este fic quiero matar a kord ,CONTINUEMOS!).

-si ,pronto será quien rescate a eli de las manos del malvado doctor blakk-alardeo como siempre pronto.

-¿el siempre se comporta así?-pregunto Connie en un murmullo hacia kord, este solo asintió.

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron los platos, trixie se sento en el sofá por un rato pero desde afuera del refugio se escucho una exploción , toda la banda y Connie salieron para encontrarse con blakk y unos 15 guardias.

-blakk! ¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?-pregunto kord.

-solo quería presentarte a al quien-dijo blakk haciendo una seña a twist para que trajera a ¨eli¨-te quiero presentar a mi nuevo secuas- trixie al verlo no dudo que era eli , pero no se parecía a él parecía un demonio.

-¡eli!, ¿!que le hicistes blakk!?- grito trixie al ver a eli con un traje negro pareció a los de blakk solo que azul oscuro.

-solo digamos que lo mejore ahora solo me obedece a mi y mi primera orden es que los destruyan a ustedes!-dijo blakk, y en menos de un segundo todos los secuaces comenzaron a disparar babosas hacia la banda, ellos se escondieron detrás de unas rocas para protegerse.

-ahora! ¿!que haremos el mejor lanzador de bajoterra lo controla blakk?!-grito pronto desesperado.

-y si nos dividimos será menos fácil para ellos derrotarnos si hacemos una emboscada y los sorprendemos- sujirio Connie.

-ok, yo con pronto los distraemos y trixie y connie harán la emboscada .

-eso es un poco racista –dijo trixie.

-qué prefieres estar con pronto que siempre arruina todo-en eso pronto le envio una mirada acecina al troll.

-si tienes razón ¡vamos!-dijo trix a Connie , salieron detrás de unas rocas y se escondieron detrás de unos árboles.

-¿cómo haremos para curar a eli?-pregunto Connie a trix.

-no lo sé pero igual moriría para que él estuviera a salvo, lo amo mucho y no permitiría que le pase algo malo-le dijo trix con la voz entre cortada.

-AWWW, que lindo-connie solo quedo conmovida por las palabras de la pali-rroja (soy haci en la vida real jeje), de repente escucharon un ruido en unas ramas las dos chicas alzaron sus lanzadoras de dónde provino el sonido, lo que no sabían es que eso era una trampa, sin saberlo una babosa carnero se acercaba hacia trixie, Connie lo noto y empujo a trix siendo ella impactada por la babosa quedando inconciente.

¡connie!- grito trix al verla tirada en una roca, iba a salir a ayudarla pero al quien se le acerco por detrás y le dio una patada por la espalda a trix, ella cayo y al voltearse vio a eli apuntándole con su lanzadora

-hola cariñito, parece que no tienes escapatoria-dijo eli, la tomo del cuello y la alzo

-e-li- dijo trix ,le estaba costando respirar ya que el agarre de él era fuerte

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto eli ya su voz era más fría y en su tono se podía oir un desprecio.

-el-i, soy y-o trix ,tu novia… ¿Qu-é te pa-so?- trixie comenso a tener los ojos llorosos al saber que su eli no la la solto lanzándola al piso pero no dejaba de apuntarle con su lanzadora

-¿de qué hablas? , siempre e sido así- el no entendía nada ya que al transformarlo, olvido todos su recuerdo hasta no recordaba que él venía de la superficie.

-no, tu no eras así eras parte de nuestro equipo , de la banda de shane-le aseguro trix

-yo nunca estuve en esa banda , si estuviese entonces ¿Por qué no te conosco?-dijo eli con frialdad esas palabras le rompieron el corazón trixie.

-eli, recuérdame…por favor, yo se que tú me recuerdas y sabes quién soy -ella intento de hacerlo recordar .

-por favor eli - eli comenzó a tener dolores fortísimos de cabeza y cayo de rodillas, el comenzó a tocarse la cabeza , trixie se acerco a él.

-eli!-grito trix al verlo, en segundos eli comenzó a perder pulso y le costaba respirar. ella lo coloco en sus piernas para que no estuviera en el suelo.

-Trix?-dijo eli con su último aliento antes de caer inconciente.

-eli!,eli!, reacciona!-le decía trix cuando eli perdió la conciencia.

**CON KORD Y PRONTO:**

¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡nos están ganando!-grito PRONTO DESEPERADO

-espera tengo una idea-le dijo kord –lanzale una tornado y yo les lanzare a masa (la babosa carnero de kord) –dijo kord -listo…ya!-los lanzadores dispararon las dos babosas seguidas, la carnero le dio más velocidad a la tornado y acabo con unos 10 guardias –si!-dijeron kord pronto al unísono.

-ahora si se va a rendir doctor blakk-le dijo kord desde su escondite, blakk solo rio.

-jajaja solo espera –en ese momento blakk agarro su ametralladora y comenzó a destrozar aquel bosque cerca del refugio.

-¿cómo lo detendremos ahora?-pregunto pronto.

-lanzale tu flaturolinca (no sé cémo se escribe )-le dijo kord, pronto solo asintió , cargo su apestosa y la lanzo hacia blakk, este dejo de disparar y comenzó a toser por el olor de esa babosa, kord lanzo a congeladora que congelo la ametralladora de blakk y luego lanzo a su carnero destruyéndola. Blakk al ver eso no tuvo más ideas para derrotarlos y lanzar babosas seria una perdida total así que no le quedaba de otra.

-retirada! –les dijo blakk a sus secuaces y salieron corriendo de allí.

-¡y no regresen o se enfrentaran a pronto el magnífico!-dijo pronto montándose sobre una roca en una pose heroica y presumiendo (cómo siempre).

-vamos tenemos que ayudar a trix y a connie-dijo kord tomando a pronto de la cara interrumpiéndole en su ¨pose heroica¨

**CON ELI Y TRIX:**

Trixie comenzó a llorar sobre él y una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y callo sobre el rostro de eli resbalándose sobre su mejilla , de repente eli comenzo a tener su color natural de piel y comenzó a abrir los ojos que inmediatamente se tornaron de su azul cristalino original.

-Trixie?-dijo eli en un murmullo, trix levanto su cabeza despacio y miro a eli , ella pensaba que era solo un sueño pero noto que no lo era.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? Dijo eli mirándola con una sonrisa, trixie al escuchar su voz se le abalanzo encima a eli y lo beso.

-te extrañe mucho , pensé que habías muerto- dijo trix con los ojos llorosos, eli la comenzó a acariciar , pero el no entendía lo que pasaba ya que no recordaba nada, pero no iba a arruinar el momento con preguntas ,solo quería estar con ella.

-tambien te extrañe trix-dijo abrazandola mas fuerte. En ese momento aparecieron los demás viendo la hermosa escena.

Eli! ¡estás bien!-dijo kord al ver al shane que ya no se parecía al diablos nachos (jejeje)

-awww! Lo sabia se te notaba-dijo connie mirando a trixie, Eli se levanto y ayudo a trix a levantase.

-pronto salvo a eli shane, no me tienen que dar las gracias-presumio pronto por derrotar a blakk

-esperen ¿Qué paso aquí? y ¿quién es ella? – dijo eli refiriéndose a la Connie.

-yo soy Connie la que salvo de ese tipo blakk pero luego te capturaron y te convirtieron en no de sus secuaces-explico resumidamente Connie

-¡esperen! ¿Blakk me capturo y me convirtió en uno de sus secuaces?-eli no entendía nada.

-amigo mejor será volver al refugio y te lo explicamos todo haya –le sujirio kord.

-si tienes razón, pero me dejan unn minuto a solas con trix- pidió eli

-ok, pero no se tarden mucho besuqueándose noviesillos- advirtio kord a los adolecentes - los esperaremos en el refugio-dijo pronto para dejarlor solos.

-espera, ¿ellos hacen eso muy seguido?-pregunto Connie a kord susurrando

-sip-dijo kord y comenzaron a en caminarse al refugio que quedaba cerca de allí.

**CON LOS SONRROJADITOS (XD)**

-pense que nunca más te volveria a verte-dijo trix un poco triste , eli le levanto la barbilla y le dio un beso.

-nunca me iria, y nunca te haría daño-le dijo eli sacándole a esta una sonrisa.

-pero cuando regresemos al refugio me deberas una explicación de lo que ocurrió porque no recuerdo nada-le dijo eli

-sí, eso fue una pesadilla –le dijo trix ni siquiera quería recordar eso otra vez.

-pero ya termino todo y no volverá a pasar-le dijo eli sujetándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él , ella no se opuso de hecho también hiso mismo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

(TODOS SABEN QUE FUE LO QUE PASO)

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron como idiotas enamorados , se volvieron a abrazar y montaron sus mechas hacia el refugio.

**LO SE ESPERABAN MÁS DE MI YO TAMBIEN ES QUE SON LAS 9:34 DE LA NOCHE Y NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN Y QUERIA TERMINAR ESTE FIC LO ANTES POSIBLE PORQUE NO VOY A ESTAR DISPONIBLE LA HASTA EL SABADO 21 Y NO QUERIA DEJARLOS CON UN FIC DE UNA SEMANA SIN ACTULISACIÓN PERO COMO SIEMPRE ACEPTO SUS CORIPCIONES ,MENSAJES LINDOS (NAT ASH) Y PALABROTAS DE QUE NO LES GUSTO ESTE FIC (NO SEAN TAN RUDOS LOS DE LA ÚLTIMA ORACIÓN) Y UN SALUDO A DARK , ASH Y KA,(LAS QUIERO CHICAS) Y PRONTO SUBIERE LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ¨LA FIESTA¨ Y UN ANUNCIO MI OC NO SE VA A UNIR A LA BANDA DE SHANE OK SERA COMO LOS OC DE LOS OTROS ESCRITORES QUE ALGUNOS NO SE UNEN .**

**SALUDOS DESDE VENEZUELA A LOS ESCRITORES Y LECTORES QUE QUIEREN A LOS ANIMALES (YO SOY UNA DE ELLOS)**


End file.
